


Ensemble Stars x Reader NSFW One-Shots

by Kayaydays_Lie



Series: Ensemble Stars x Reader NSFW One-Shots [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayaydays_Lie/pseuds/Kayaydays_Lie
Summary: Uhh, basically just a bunch of x Reader one-shots! I take requests too, and will write about (most) kinks if requested!





	Ensemble Stars x Reader NSFW One-Shots

Hey there!

I normally go by Kayayday, but I go by Chigusa too!

I literally got back into Ensemble Stars a week ago, and holy crap, I've been dragged into idol hell.

Basically, just let me know what kinda one-shots you guys want, and specify what gender you want the reader to be! And if you have any kinks you want me to include too, go ahead and say them! I obviously won't do kinks that are,, triggering!

Have fun!


End file.
